aku bukan untukmu
by uchiha azaka
Summary: canon/Sakura yang kini sadar bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, namun Naruto sudah menjadi milik Hinata, apakah sakura dapat merebut Hati Naruto kembali seperti dulu?
1. Chapter 1

**fanfic ini kubuat atas permintaan dari temanku**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**pairing: NaruSaku**

**warning:typo, OOC, alur kecepetan, berantakan, ceritanya jelek, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XxX**

**Normal POV**

Sakura sedang berjalan kearah rumah sakit Konoha, kini ia telah menjadi ketua ninja medis di Konoha. Di jalan banyak shinobi yang berlalu lalang, namun Sakura terkejut ketika melihat Naruto dan Hinata saling bergandengan tangan, memang, sejak perang dunia ninja selesai dan dimenangkan oleh kubu aliansi shinobi, semua berubah.

Ya, hati Sakura saat ini hanya ada Naruto, Naruto, dan Naruto. Entah kenapa perasaanya pada Sasuke menghilang begitu saja, kini dia hanya menganggapnya teman biasa, namun untuk Naruto, Sakura mempunyai perasaan yang lebih.

Dulu Narutolah yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, dulu Narutolah yang selalu menghibur dirinya dikala sedih, dulu saat Gaara mengamuk Narutolah yang menyelamatkan Sakura, bahkan saat Sasuke pergi dari Konohapun Sakura dengan tak tahu dirinya meminta kepada Naruto tuk mengembalikan Sasuke.

Namun seberapa perhatiannya Naruto kepada dirinya, Sakura tak pernah memberikan responnya pada Naruto. Dia tak pernah menjawab saat Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya, yang ada dia langsung memukulnya hingga mental.

"Hai Sakura, mau ikut makan bersama kami?" tanya Naruto kepadanya.

'Naruto, tak tahukah kau bahwa kini yang kuinginkan hanya hatimu saja?' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"S-Sakura kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Hinata bingung melihat Sakura hanya diam.

"Eer ti-tidak, lebih baik aku tidak ikut, aku hanya menjadi pengganggu bagi kalian, lagipula masih banyak pasien yang harus kusembuhkan" Sakura memberikan alasannya.

"Hei, kau tidak mengganggu kok!, lagipula aku dan Hinata tidak sedang kencan, hanya makan siang biasa!" Naruto tetap kekeh untuk mengajak Sakura.

"Naruto bakka! sudah kubilang aku sedang banyak pasien! jadi aku tak bisa ikut makan bersamamu!" Sakura hanya berpura-pura marah, padahal dalam hatinya dia menangis sedih.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun, jangan memaksa Sakura, Dia sekarang ini adalah ketua ninja medis jadi mungkin dia sedang sibuk mengurus pasien" Hinata mendinginkan suasana.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang sedang banyak pasien, kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu itu, pulanglah dan istirahat, aku khawatir melihat kau belakangan ini" ucap Naruto.

'Bahkan dia masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhawatirkanku? merugilah aku yang dulu menolaknya!' Sakura memaki dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rumah Sakura**

**Sakura POV**

Ya, aku menangis lagi di kasurku untuk kesekian kalinya, belakangan ini aku tidak pernah tidur, karena setiap malam aku selalu menangisi dirinya yang tak kunjung sadar bahwa kini cintanya terbalaskan. Kantung mataku sudah terlihat jelas, tapi masabodoh dengan itu, karena aku tak peduli lagi, yang jelas sekarang hatinya sudah bukan untukku.

"Sakura! makan malam sudah siap, cepat turun!" suara ibu memanggilku, namun aku tak peduli.

"Aku masih kenyang bu! tadi sore aku sudah makan" jawabku kepada ibu.

"Oh, yasudah tapi kalau masih lapar lauknya ada di lemari makan" balas ibu.

aku sudah tak peduli pada rasa lapar dan haus, aku hanya ingin menyendiri saat ini, aku tak mau ada orang yang melihat aku menangis.

Kini dia telah bersama orang lain. Hinata, gadis yang mencintainya dengan tulus, tidak sepertiku yang selalu menghajarnya setiap melakukan tindakan bodoh, dia sudah menunggu Naruto sejak masih di akademi ninja. Aku mengakui kalau Hinata lebih sempurna dibandingkanku, dia lebih cantik dariku, dan juga lebih kaya, tapi aku percaya Naruto tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi kenapa...kenapa kini ia menjauh dariku, menjauh dari kehidupanku, disaat aku sudah memiliki perasaan kepadanya, apa naruto hanya mempermainkanku?

**Sakura POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Disaat Sakura sedang merenungi masalalunya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk.

"masuk" sakura berkata pada orang yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Hai Sakura, tadi aku sudah izin pada ibumu, dan katanya kau sedang menyendiri di kamar, kau sedang ada masalah apasih?" tanya orang itu

"Na-naruto! untuk apa kau kesini heeh?", tanya Sakura sinis, orang yang datang itu ternyata adalah Naruto.

"aku khawatir kepadamu, belakangan ini sifatmu berubah, dan kau selalu menjauhiku, memangnya apa salahku padamu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Cara bicaramu semakin dewasa, kemana sifat bodohmu yang dulu Naruto?" sakura bertanya balik.

"Kita memang bertambah dewasa Sakura, sifat bodohku hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, hehehe" jawab Naruto dengan tawa khasnya.

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku bakka?, kenapa kau tidak mengkhawatirkan Hinata saja? diakan pacarmu" tanya Sakura lagi masih dengan tatapan sinis

"ooh...aku tau kenapa kau menjauhiku, ternyata kau cemburu padaku ya?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? bukankah dulu kau menyukaiku? kau selalu mengejar-ngejar aku? tapi disaat aku mulai mencintaimu kau malah berpaling kepada Hinata!" ucap Sakura dengan penuh emosi. Air matanya mulai mengalir kepipinya.

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kau terlambat menyadarinya" ucap Naruto tertegun mendengar curahan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tau aku terlambat, aku tau dulu aku selalu mencelamu, memakimu, bahkan memukulmu, namun tak bisakah kau memaafkanku dan kita memulai hidup yang baru, kita bersama!" balas sakura.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Sakura!" ucap Naruto lagi.

"Lalu apa? Naruto aku bahkan rela menyerahkan jiwa dan ragaku bahkan badanku padamu!" balas Sakura sambil menangis.

"Sakura! kenapa kau menjadi seperti wanita rendahan begini?" ucap Naruto penuh amarah.

Kemudian suasana hening sesaat.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik Sakura! tapi jangan disini, tidak enak dengan ibumu" Naruto berkata

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum mengerti.

"Besok sore kita bertemu di tempat latihan kita saat kita masih genin" jawab Naruto.

Belum sempat Sakura bertanya kembali, Naruto sudah pergi dari hadapanya menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu.

**review**

**fanficku yang satu masih belum kelar, malah bikin fanfic lagi... mudah2an lkalian suka ya... ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:Sakura yang kini sadar bahwa dia mencintai Naruto, namun Naruto sudah menjadi milik Hinata, apakah sakura dapat merebut Hati Naruto kembali seperti dulu?**

**disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**warning: typo, alur terlalu cepat, ooc, terlalu memaksakan cerita, saat menjalankan misinya di Skip, banyak adegan yang di skip, dll  
**

**kalau gak suka, gak usah dibaca ^_^**

**Normal POV**

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga, akhirnya Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya saat raja siang mulai menampakkan sinarnya di pagi hari. Sesaat setelah sakura membuka matanya ia mulai merenung, bahwa perkataan Naruto tadi malam ada benarnya juga, sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi kekasih dari Hyuuga Hinata, apa ia tega merenggangkan hubungan keduanya? Tentu saja tidak, namun bisikan setan di hati telah membuat Sakura kalap, dan hanya menginginkan Naruto semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

Setelah selesai mandi dan merapikan kamarnya, Sakura kini sedang berangkat ke pasar, karena nanti siang ia akan praktek di rumah sakit, banyak shinobi berlalu lalang, di jalan. Setelah perang dunia ninja 4, misi-misi rangking A memang jarang didapatkan, karena kelima Negara juga sudah berdamai, hampir tak ada perselisihan lagi, kecuali hanya pertengkaran kecil. Kembali ke Sakura, saat sedang berjalan, dia bertemu dengan Ino, sahabatnya dari kecil, ya, kini mereka berdua sudah tak berselisih memperebutkan Sasuke lagi. Kini Ino sudah mempunyai Sai, Sai menembak Ino sesaat setelah perang selesai, meskipun suasana sangat memalukan, Sai memang masih tak mengerti hati wanita.

"hai forehead, kau mau kemana?" sapa Ino.

"Pig, aku ingin ke pasar, untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan." Ucap Sakura ketus, karena diejek Ino.

"Ya sudah. Jaa ne." ucap Ino tanpa basa-basi ia pun pergi.

Sakura pun langsung melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil membayangkan masa lalunya dengan Naruto, terutama saat masa-masa Naruto masih mencintainya, masih menginginkan hatinya, meski dahulu mata Sakura selalu tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha yang sekarang juga menjadi pahlawan shinobi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

Setelah belanja di pasar , Sakura langsung pulang ke rumah. Tanpa bicara ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang ia tinggali bersama orang tuanya itu. Tadi di jalan ia berpasan dengan Shikamaru dan Temari , kelihatannya mereka berdua sangat mesra, meski terkadang Temari harus menahan emosi karena kemalasan Shikamaru, Sakura juga bertemu dengan Sai yang sedang membawa setangkup bunga mawar, dia bertanya pada Sakura dimana Ino berada, bahkan Chouji pun sudah mempunyai tunangan walaupun bukan berasal dari Konoha. Dan, tentu saja **cintanya** yang dulu, ya, Sasuke bahkan kini ia telah menikah walau diusia muda dengan teman wanita di **tim Taka**, entah siapa Namanya.

**...**

Sakura sedang bingung ingin memasak apa, karena bahan makanan yang ia beli sangat sedikit. Saat ia sedang berpikir keras, ibunya datang memanggilnya.

"Sakuraaaa, ada yang mau menemuimu!"

"Siapa yang mau menemuiku?"

"entahlah.."

ketika Sakura membuka pintu rumahya ia kaget bukan main, karena yang memanggilnya ternyata Hinata, namun ia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Hinata? kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hokage-sama memanggil kita berdua Sakura." jawab Hinata dengan santai.

" huh... sepertinya aku akan diberikan misi lagi. Sudah lama aku tak menerima misi, aku berharap kali ini bukan misi yang sulit." balas Sakura dengan lesu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**Sakura POV**

Aku tidak tahu, kenapa Tsunade-sama menjadikanku partner Hinata dalam misi kali ini. Namun aku harus tetap menjalaninya, karena biar bagaimanapun Shinobi haruslah profesional, dan tidak membawa masalah ribadi ke dalam misi.

Kini kami berdua berjalan bersama untuk menuju ke kantor hokage yang jaraknya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kulihat Hinata berjalan dengan anggunnya, memang aku kalah cantik dengan Hinata, masalah body juga kalah telak dengannya, pantas saja Naruto kini mencintainya.

Lamunanku terhenti kala Hinata menyentuhku dan mengingatkanku bahwa kita telah tiba di kantor Hokage. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, dan kuketuk pintu ruang kerja Hokage.

**'tok tok tok'**

"Masuk!"

Maka aku dan Hinata memasuki ruangan itu, kemudian aku bertanya pada Tsunade-sama, "Tsunade-sama, ada keperluan apa anda memanggil kami berdua?"

"Aku akan memberikan misi ranking c kepada kalian berdua." jawab Tsunade-sama singkat.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa misi yang akan diberikan oleh Hokage-sama?" Hinatapun ikut bicara.

"Mencari perhiasan yang hilang dari seorang petinggi negara Hi." Tsunade-sama berkata lagi.

Ternyata bukan misi yang sulit, dan setelah selesai misi ini aku akan bertemu Naruto sesuai janjinya.

Dan akhirnya kami pun, pamit untuk melaksanakan misi.

...

Di perjalanan pulang setelah selesai misi kami berjalan dengan santai, karena sebentar lagi gerbang Konoha akan kelihatan maka kami putuskan untuk berjalan santai saja sambil berbincang-bincang.

"err.. Hinata?" aku memulai percakapan.

"a-ada apa Sakura?" terlihat Hinata meresponku.

"Bolehakah aku bertanya padamu?" balasku lirih.

"Si-silakan.." jawab Hinata dengan terbata-bata.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kau mencintai Naruto dan apa alasannya?" aku langsung mengutarakan pertanyaanku. Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak enak kepada Hinata karena aku terlalu ingin tahu tentang urusan pribadinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku sudah terlanjur bertanya padanya.

'E-etoo... se-sebenarnya aku mencintainya sejak masih di akademi ninja, berawal saat dia melindungiku dari bocah-bocah yang berniat mengganguku." jelas Hinata dengan sangat malu-malu.

"Awalnya hanya sebatas perasaan kagum, namun lama-lama entah mengapa perasaan kagum itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta. Dan pastinya, aku mencintai Naruto-kun dengan tanpa alasan, bukan karena ia tampan, kuat, atau bahkan tenar. Karena biar bagaimanapun cinta itu tak perlu memakai alasan kan?" jelas Hinata kembali, kini ia sudah tidak malu-malu, bahkan sebuah senyum penuh kedamaian terukir di wajahnya.

Aku tertegun mendengar penjelasan Hinata, sebuah pernyataan tulus yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beda denganku yang dulu mecintai Sasuke hanya karena **rupa** wajahnya, namun kini, disaat aku mulai mencintai Naruto dengan tulus, disaat itu pulalah dirinya telah dimiliki orang lain.

**'Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku!'**

Aku teringat kata-kata Naruto saat aku memintanya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke, tanpa mengeluh dia terus-menerus berusaha untuk membawanya kembali, walau harus terluka. itu demi aku.

Kini aku telah mengetahui siapa yang pantas untuk bersanding di samping Naruto, bukan aku orangnya, Naruto sangat berhak untuk mendapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku, dan kini orangnya ada di sampingku. Ya, dia adalah Hinata Hyuuga.

Perbedaan aku dengan dirinya adalah aku tidak mempunyai ketulusan sehebat dirinya, dia yang mencintai Naruto sudah sejak lama, namun baru terbalaskan setelah perang berakhir. Butuh kesabaran yang sangat dahsyat untuk menjadi seorang Hinata.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha, disana terlihat Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sedang menjaga gerbang,dan...Naruto yang baru datang.

"Naruto-kun." terlihat wajah hinata berseri-seri melihat kedatangan sang kekasih.

"Naruto." sementara aku dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku disuruh tsunade baa-chan untuk menjemput kalian berdua, tapi ternyata kalian sudah sampai, apa boleh buat?" ucap Naruto.

"Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu sampai mansionmu." ucap Naruto lagi.

"Dan Sakura, seperti janjiku kemarin, temui aku di tempat latihan kita dulu." lanjut naruto.

"baik." balasku singkat.

Dan anehnya, Hinata tidak terlihat cemburu sama sekali mendengar obrolanku dengan Naruto. Maka akan kuputuskan untuk bicara pada naruto nanti bahwa aku akan mundur dalam merebut hatinya, dan aku akan merelakannya bersama Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**xXX**

**Tempat latihan**

**(Ceritanya keadaan saat Sakura pulang ke rumah sampai dia menuju tempat latihannya di SKIP)**

**Normal POV  
**

Tampak dua orang yang saling mengenal berdiri di rerumputan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Ya, Naruto dan Sakura ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka alami.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..." belum selesai Naruto bicara, lansung dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Disini aku yang salah Naruto bukan kau, aku dengan tak tahu malu meminta kau untuk menjadi kekasihku, jadi maafkan aku" potong Sakura.

Sakura juga membayangkan kebodohan Naruto saat mereka masih tergabung dalam tim 7 dulu, memang terkadang kekonyolan Naruto membuat Sakura jengah akan dirinya, namun di waktu yang lain kekonyolan Naruto juga sangat diperlukan untuk mencairkan suasana tim.

"Tapi Sakura, kita masih bisa menjadi teman kan?" tanya Naruto.

"ya, sampai kapanpun kita akan tetap menjadi seorang teman, tidak ada yang memisahkan persahabatan kita, dan menurutku Hinata sangat cocok untukmu, ketulusannya patut dihargai. Dan, jangan sampai kau lukai perasaan Hinata, karena kalau sampai Hinata terluka gara-gara kau, aku tak segansegan untuk menghajarmu, kau mengerti?" jawab Sakura seraya menakut-nakuti Naruto.

"tentu saja Sakura, terima kasih karena selama ini mau menjadi sahabatku" balas Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja Naruto." Sakura merespon perkataan naruto walau dengan nada kecil.

Sementara angin senja mengakhiri kisah cintaku hari ini.

**tamat**

**terima kasih mau ngereview chapter1, maaf gak bisa bales review kalian karena tanganku lagi sakit, dan menurutku, ini fic terancur yang pernah kubuat, jalan ceritanya gak jelas, terlalu cepat, dan endingnya pun kurang memuaskan, jadi maaf ya semuanya *nangis***


End file.
